The invention relates to a pair of shears. More particularly, the invention relates to a pair of shears for gardening.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a pair of conventional shears has a driving blade 10, a follower blade 12 and a pair of grips 14. A packing clip 16 is pivotally disposed in front of the follower blade 12 to match the front portion of the driving blade 10. The driving edge 101 of the driving blade 10 matches the clip edge 161 of the packing clip 16. The driving edge 101 of the driving blade 10 will be blocked by the packing clip 16 while a branch A is cut. However, a thick branch cannot be cut with one clipping. The thick branch will slip out of the edges 101 and 161, so the conventional shears cannot position the thick branches very well.